Alive III
Alive III is a live album released by the American hard rock band Kiss in 1993, and certified gold in 1994. The recording of Alive III took place over multiple dates (in Cleveland, Detroit and Indianapolis) during the band's 1992 tour in support of Revenge. It was the first live album the band had released since 1977's Alive II, and the first live recordings released since 1985's "Animalize Live Uncensored" concert film. The recording of "I Was Made For Lovin' You", was actually recorded at one of the bands' soundchecks, but had the crowd overdubbed in the song to make it appear as if it is "live" which led to speculation that many other songs on "Alive III" could be overdubbed. Additionally, the fact that keyboardist Derek Sherinian appears on Alive III leads to much speculation that the band faked vocal parts on stage, specifically Gene Simmons, as he had done so on the "Hot In The Shade" tour in 1990. (This is evidenced by unmixed bootleg videos from two of the Auburn Hills concerts.) The band has been very secretive about having side keyboard players on possibly many of their tours through the 80's and early 90's. Kiss fans are no stranger to the fact that some of Alive! and Alive II had certain parts doctored in the studio, and that some of the songs are not even recorded "live" in concert but at Electric Lady Studios with Eddie Kramer. One prime example of editing is the song "I Just Wanna", because the live version had Paul and the audience singing "I Just Wanna Fuck". In order to avoid a Mature Audiences label, they edited to the tamer "I Just Wanna Fuh". The album also has other differences compared to its two predecessors, such as being the only live Kiss album released during the group's non-makeup era excluding Kiss Unplugged, released later in 1996. During the recording of Alive II, Kiss did not want to duplicate songs from Alive!, although some songs from Alive III are duplicate songs from their previous live albums. For example, "Rock and Roll All Nite" was performed on Alive! and again on Alive III, but was not featured on Alive II. Last, it is the first Kiss live album to feature a different lineup to the previous two, which featured the original lineup. The liner notes of Alive III include a family tree showing the various Kiss lineups from 1973-1993, as well as bands that the then-current and former members of Kiss were in. It was designed by the band's Japanese fan club. Black Sabbath's Tony Iommi, for whom Singer drummed 1986-87, is misnamed Tommy. The re-release of Alive III (as part of the Kiss Alive! 1975-2000 box set) contains an additional track, "Take It Off", thus matching the original international CD and US vinyl versions of the album. RIAA: Gold Track listing "Take It Off" originally was a bonus track on the Japanese, European and South American CD releases and the US vinyl release only, being placed between "Forever" and "I Love It Loud". This version of the album would later be included in the Alive! 1975-2000 4 CD boxed set. Personnel *Paul Stanley - rhythm guitar, lead vocals *Gene Simmons - bass guitar, lead vocals *Bruce Kulick - lead guitar, backing vocals *Eric Singer - drums, backing vocals with *Derek Sherinian - keyboards2 Category:Live Albums Category:Albums